


Degradation at Its Finest

by Xx_ShadowHeart_xX



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Craig, Bottom Craig Thompson, Collars, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Gags, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Top Tyler, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, but i felt it too raunchy for wattpad, i think it's fine at first but as it goes on it just gets... bad, kind of intense, no prep, uhm... weirdly paced bc this one is old, yeah this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_ShadowHeart_xX/pseuds/Xx_ShadowHeart_xX
Summary: "Do you have any idea how pretty you look? All tied up and helpless, only for me to see.." Craig felt goosebumps rise on his skin. "Bet you want me to touch you?" Craig nodded.
Relationships: Craig Thompson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Degradation at Its Finest

Craig breathed in. Rope buried deeper into his skin as his chest expanded. It scratched and burned in an exciting way. Intricate knots decorated his bare body, entirely. A blindfold covered his eyes, heightening his other senses. A ring gag was in his mouth, making his mouth dry and his jaw ache. 

He heard footsteps circling him, a flogger dragged over his shoulders and any other reachable skin. “You look so pretty, Craig.” A low voice said. The flogger was taken from his skin, making Craig anxious. The footsteps stopped in front of him. He felt hands go behind his head and unbuckle the gag. He was able to wet his mouth and speak now. A hand went under his chin and lifted his head up slightly. 

“Gonna do so many things to you. Use you like the cheap whore you are, yeah?” Craig whined and nodded. The flogger brushed up Craig’s thigh and over his stomach. He flexed his belly instinctively. The footsteps went back to circling Craig. He was on high alert, not being able to see and all. 

A swift strike of the flogger was felt on his back. Craig gasped and shivered. “T-Tyler…” Craig moaned for his boyfriend. Tyler smirked and smacked the flogger again on Craig’s shoulder. The smaller male whimpered. His muscles flexed under the rope. His breathing was getting ragged. “Tyler, please.” Tyler struck Craig’s side. “Shut up, slut. Just because I took the gag out doesn’t mean you get to talk.” 

Craig whined and shifted his spot on the tiled floor. His knees were starting to ache from being in the same position. Another strike was delivered to Craig’s upper back. He moaned this time, finding the blow to be a little more bearable. Tyler hummed to himself. “Did you like that? Do you like being hurt?” Tyler spoke close to Craig’s ear. 

He looked down and saw that Craig’s dick had hardened. “Does being hurt get you off? Being my little bitch makes you hard?” Craig bit his lip, a quiet moan emitted from his throat. Tyler struck his boyfriend’s thigh with the flogger. Craig gasped. His toes curled and his nails dug into his palms. “I think I’m gonna put the gag back on you.” Tyler grabbed the ring gag. 

“Open your mouth.” Craig whimpered and parted his lips a little. “Oh Craig. Don’t be a tease. Open wide like a good whore.” Craig shivered and opened his mouth wide enough for the gag to fit in. Tyler buckled the gag behind Craig’s head and stepped back to admire his boyfriend. “God I wanna fuck you so bad.” 

Craig shifted on his knees. Tyler hummed and tapped his chin in thought. Craig was missing something. Tyler sifted through the box that held their toys. He pulled out a leather collar, a matching chain leash and a cock ring. He put the collar on and clipped the leash to it. He set the ring aside for later. Tyler wrapped the chain leash in his fist, giving Craig no leash room to move away.

“Do you have any idea how pretty you look? All tied up and helpless, only for me to see..” Craig felt goosebumps rise on his skin. “Bet you want me to touch you?” Craig nodded, “Want me to bend you over and fuck you? Turn you into nothing but a cock hungry slut?” Tyler’s eyes adopted a sadistic gleam. All Craig could do was agree. 

Tyler started rubbing his foot against Craig’s dick, making him buckle in on himself and moan. Tyler pulled on the leash, lifting Craig’s head up. “Tell you what, bitch. If you can hold it in for… five more minutes, then maybe I’ll let you suck me off. Sound like a deal?” Craig barely heard Tyler, he was too into what Tyler was doing with his foot. A tug on the leash snapped him back. Tyler growled, annoyed that Craig wasn’t listening to him.

“I said, does that sound like a deal?” Craig moaned and nodded. “God. Stop being such a cockslut for once.” Tyler slacked the chain. Craig found it harder than he thought it would be to keep himself contained. Five minutes seemed to take forever to pass, until Tyler removed his foot from Craig’s dick. 

“Wow. You did better than I thought you would.” Tyler started to unbuckle his belt. “Do you want your reward?” Craig nodded and stuck his tongue out. “Wow. Such a needy little whore. You must really want my cock, huh?” Tyler paused before taking off his boxers. “Kinda want the gag off…” Tyler unbuckled the gag and took it out of Craig’s mouth. “God make up your mind about the damn gag!” Craig snapped.

Tyler yanked the chain forward and slapped his boyfriend across the face. And although he couldn’t see Craig’s eyes, he knew his boyfriend was scared. Craig knew he fucked up. “Watch your mouth, bitch. Whores like you don’t get to talk back. Got it?”   
“Y-Yes sir.” Tyler smiled evilly. “Good. Now open your mouth.” Craig whimpered and opened his mouth. 

He waited, then felt something on his tongue. “Go on, take your reward.” Craig wrapped his lips around Tyler and sucked. Tyler groaned and involuntarily thrusted in. Craig choked at the suddenness. Tyler let his bottom breath before continuing. Not being able to use his hands made this a lot harder for Craig. He tried to work his way around not having hands available. 

Tyler moaned, loving the way his boyfriend worked his tongue around him and sucked his dick like it was a melting popsicle. Tyler felt a sudden jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine. “Fuck! Mmh Craig, do that again…” 

Craig hummed in acknowledgement. He ran his tongue over Tyler’s head, giving his boyfriend the same jolt of pleasure. Tyler grabbed Craig’s head and slammed his hips forward. Craig choked and stopped to breathe. He swallowed around Tyler, lubricating his throat with spit. Tyler thrusted into Craig’s mouth, getting squeaks of surprise and sounds of distress. Tyler didn't care, right now Craig was for him to use. 

He continued fucking Craig's throat, the warm velvety feeling driving him crazy. Craig gagged and choked, moaned and gasped around Tyler, making the experience even better.

"Mm~ Get ready to swallow." Tyler moaned, orgasm one growing closer and closer. Craig moaned in response. Tyler thrusted a few more times before shooting his first load down Craig's throat. Craig swallowed and sucked Tyler for all he was worth. Tyler pulled Craig off him. He caught his breath and decided what to do with Craig next. 

"How would you like it if I used one of your toys on you? Maybe stick a dildo in your fat ass till you're screaming like a bitch in heat?" Craig hummed in approval. "Maybe I'll make you keep a vibrator under your balls. Put a cock ring on you so you'll be begging to cum." Craig groaned, all this talk was going to his dick. "Or maybe.." Tyler knelt down by Craig, grabbing a fistful of his hair and bringing him close. 

"Maybe I'll just bend ya over and fuck you good and hard. Hm~?" Craig moaned, every feeling, every word swirled in his mind and flushed down to his aching cock. He felt like he was going to pop. "Yeah. Maybe I'll just use you like the worthless whore you are. You got nothing better to do, right?" Craig whimpered and nodded. 

Tyler grinned. It was a disgusting, evil grin, and it fit all the ideas going through his mind. "Hope you know I'm not going easy on you." Craig knew that meant no prep. He was completely and utterly fucked. In more ways than one. "But hey, you're a massive cockslut. So you should be used to this, am I wrong?" Craig shook his head. Tyler growled and picked up the flogger. He struck Craig with it, earning a squeal. "Verbal answers, bitch." He snarled.

"N-No sir. You're not wrong." Craig shook, anticipating Tyler's next move. Tyler walked behind Craig with an almost empty bottle of lube in his hand. He tore off any clothes he still had on before bending Craig over. Craig's head hit the cold tiled floors. He felt ropes on his ass being moved aside and droplets of a liquid on his hole. It was only a few drops before it stopped. 

"Whoops, looks like we're out of lube." Tyler threw the empty bottle behind him, hearing it hit the floor with a hollow clatter. Craig gulped before feeling Tyler press against his hole. Tyler whispered one last thing to Craig before pushing in. Craig gasped, a scream almost escaping him. "Ow! Fucking shiii Ah~!" His complaints soon turned into moans. 

Tyler’s first few thrusts were slow and steady, but worked up to ass bruising slams. Craig was moaning and cursing against the tile flooring. The ropes burned his skin the more Tyler moved and the more quick breaths he took. "Fuck Tylerrr~!" Craig moaned, pushing back on Tyler. Tyler slapped Craig's ass. "Shut your mouth, bitch. That's not what you use it for." Craig whimpered and nodded, biting his lip to stifle any sounds. 

Tyler pulled out and repositioned himself, then slammed back in. Craig made a high-pitched whine and bit the inside of his cheek. Tyler started thrusting again, getting more sounds out of Craig. Tyler suddenly hit a spot that knocked the air out of Craig’s lungs.

“Aah Tyler~! Mmm again!” Tyler growled and stopped. He pulled out and got up to grab something. “T-Tyler please…” Craig whined. Tyler looked over his partner, loving how defenseless he looked tied up on the floor. He grabbed what he needed and went back behind Craig. He slipped himself back in and started thrusting at once. Craig moaned and pressed back against Tyler. 

Tyler hit that one spot again, making Craig nearly scream. “Tyler fuuuuck~! S-So close…” Craig moaned. Tyler picked up the last toy, a cock ring. He licked the inside and slipped it on Craig’s dick. Craig noticed the squeeze on the base of his cock and nearly cried. “Tyler no no no pleeaase let me cum!” Craig begged, squirming uncomfortably. 

Tyler slapped Craig’s ass harder, “Shut the fuck up. God, you’re so - mmm - a-annoying.” Craig started sobbing when Tyler hit his prostate again. He felt the familiar fire in his gut, but knew he couldn’t relieve it anytime soon. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks as he choked out noises. 

Tyler abused Craig's prostate, torturing the man with mind numbing pleasure but no ability to cum. Craig sobbed everytime Tyler thrusted in, his dick and balls ached and his skin felt on fire. "You like this, bitch~?" Craig shook his head, "No please! Please Tyler! It hurts so much!" Craig cried, gasping in between sobs. Tyler snorted in amusement. "You look so pretty when you cry~" He bit the reachable skin on Craig's back, making Craig gasp and whine.

"Wow you even sound like a bitch." Tyler teased, running his hands over the skin on Craig's ass. He slapped the flesh, leaving a red mark. Craig screamed and felt himself clench around Tyler. He pushed back on the top and circled his hips, making the most of his dry orgasm. Tyler swore and squeezed Craig's hips. The sudden tightness around him had him cumming a second time. 

Craig panted, tears still falling. Tyler pulled out, watching the cum drip from his asshole. "Tyler.. C-Can I cum now? Please~?" Craig begged, wiggling his hips at Tyler. Tyler hummed, kneading his thumb into the flesh of Craig's ass. "Only because you've been such a good little slut for me, m'kay?" Craig nodded excitedly. Tyler slipped the cock ring off his lover, already hearing a sigh of relief. 

He shoved two fingers into Craig, getting a cry of relief as he came hard. His vision faded for a second, all air leaving his lungs. Tyler pulled his fingers out and looked between Craig's legs. There was a huge puddle of cum on the floor, and it was all from the bottom man. 

Tyler started undoing the rope and took the blindfold off. He pulled the exhausted man into his lap and began kissing him all over, praising him too. "You did so well for me, such a good job." Craig smiled to himself and nuzzled against Tyler, practically purring. "I love you, baby. Please never forget that." Tyler kissed Craig's wrist. "I know." Craig nodded and yawned, exhaustion finally catching up to him. "You can sleep bud, you earned it." Tyler stood up and carried the other man to the bed. 

He pulled a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. "Night, baby." Craig hummed and cuddled close to Tyler, passing out once he felt his warmth.


End file.
